Pheonix Potter back in time
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: When Sirius, Pheonix and Teddy go back in time to create a better future Fem/Harry


**Phoenix Potter Back in Time:**

**Chapter 1:**

After defeating Lord Voldemort for the last and final time I thought I would be able to have a nice calm life where I could go back to Hogwarts for my final year which I missed thanks to being on the run (Thanks a bunch Voldemort) I was hoping I could go back with my friends and my secret boyfriend who is no longer secret now... while having a normal calm school year... That idea flew out my mind the day I was called into the Headmistresses office in the last week of the holidays...

You see after defeating Lord Voldemort a couple months before I have been staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's, Hermione and Sirius alongside my orphaned godson Teddy who I and Sirius are raising due to the deaths of his parents in the battle of Hogwarts. I wasn't allowed outside of the Burrows lands due to the different photographers and journalists who are wanting to speak to me and get my 'full life story'. It is getting annoying...

While sitting on the couch in the living room playing with Teddy an owl flew through the window towards me and Sirius who were sitting side by side. The owl glided through the open window and landed on Sirius's shoulder while lifting its leg towards me so I could get the letter tied to its leg of. When I managed to get the letter of the owl took flight and flew towards the open window and disappeared into the sky.

"Who's that from?" Ron questioned from where he was sitting in the love seat with Hermione.

"How in Merlin's name should I know? I haven't opened it yet!" I exclaimed while Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I unrolled the letter and saw it addressed to me and Sirius who was reading over my shoulder.

_Dear Miss Potter and Mr Black_

_I need to speak with you urgently._

_Please come to Hogwarts once you have received this letter and bring Mr T Lupin with you._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Why does she want to speak to us?" I asked Sirius

"Dunno love but we best go. I'll grab Teddy's bag." Sirius said giving me a quick peck on the lips before running up to our room grabbing Teddy's baby bag then running back to me.

Myself and Sirius had been a couple since my 5th year. After spending a lot of time together during the summer before 5th year we decided we loved each other but decided to keep our relationship quiet so no-one could overhear and hurt one of us to get to the other. We also kept it quiet as we felt some people wouldn't agree with our relationship (Molly Weasley) However, at the end of 6th year when the castle was attacked by death eaters Sirius couldn't stop himself from snoging me after seeing I was fine in front of the order in the hospital wing. After a few tantrums and arguments everyone accepted our relationship.

Once we told everyone where we were going to we apperated to the Hogshead. Sirius grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers as we walked up to Hogwarts castle that had only just finished being rebuilt after the battle of Hogwarts.

Once we finally reached Hogwarts we walked through the grounds waving to Hagrid when we saw him on the edge of the forbidden forest. As we walked through the grounds we talked and laughed over our favourite spots from our school years. Before we realised it we were in front of the gargoyle entrance to the Headmistress's office.

"Albus Dumbledore" I spoke the password clearly.

The gargoyle moved allowing us access to the headmistress's office.

"Enter" I heard McGonagall spoke after Sirius knocked. He pushed the door open and we walked in with my arm still securely around Teddy who was falling asleep against me.

"AH... Mr Black, Miss Potter a pleasure to see you. I trust you are well and looking after your little godson well?" She questioned with a faint smile.

"Yes thanks professor. Although Teddy is going to turn into a prankster like his father and godfather" I said smiling.

"Merlin help us all" She exclaimed.

"Anyway have a seat... Now the reason I have called you is that when tidying this office I found a note addressed to Miss Potter from the Albus" She spoke choking at the end while handing me the envelope. I took it with a shaking hand and looked at Sirius who took Teddy and gave me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_By the time you read this I assume I have passed onto the next great adventure in life and you being the brilliant girl you are have won against Tom Riddle. Due to Tom a lot of unnecessary heart ache and deaths have been caused among these are your parents and your current boyfriend being imprisoned for a crime he never committed for 12 years. _

_Now a few months before I have written this letter I have found a special spell that will allow it to send you back in time to 1975 where your parents will be entering their 5__th__ year. I know in previous years I have asked a lot of you but I request one more final task. I ask you to go back in time to this period of time with Sirius and anyone you choose and help alter the future for the better so those who have died or have suffered from Tom can have a life and watch loved ones grow up where as you can get the life you deserved._

_Inside is a letter addressed to my past self which you will need to give to myself when you arrive. Within the letter it explains your life and what has happened and who you are. If I ask for information past this letter explain the best you can so I can help as much as possible._

_I have faith in you Phoenix Lily Potter. You're a smart, beautiful, brave and powerful young lady who I am proud to have know and considered a granddaughter since I have first held you as a baby._

_It's been a pleasure Phoenix_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.s the spell is: the future is bleak are intentions are pure take us back to 1975. _

By the end of the letter I was in floods of tears.

"Phoenix what is it?" Sirius asked concerned. I smiled weakly while handing him the letter to read. As his eyes read his eyes got larger before he gave me a sad smile. I handed the letter to McGonagall the letter for her to read. She smiled and gave me the letter back. I looked inside the envelope and saw another letter addressed for his self in the past.

"Miss Potter I have an order from him to go ahead to the future first to give the letter to him in order to explain things better from when you were a baby. Follow with Mr Black and Mr Lupin in 10 minutes understand?" She questioned.

I nodded. She smiled recited the spell and disappeared.

"Hey how you doing love?" Sirius asked. I smiled shakily before standing taking Teddy out of his arms and sitting back in his lap.

"Better now" I said while snuggling into his chest. He laughed before tilting my face up kissing my lips. The kiss was one of love which I happily returned. Before he could deepen the kiss Teddy yanked on his hair.

"OW! Teddy what have I told you about pulling hair?" Sirius scolded the toddler who was giggling changing his hair to black with my bright green eyes making it seem he was a perfect mix of us.

"Come on we best go its been 10 minutes" I said standing up holding my hand to Sirius keeping a secure arm around Teddy. He sighed but grabbed my hand standing up. When he stood he wrapped a secure arm around us.

"OK... The future is bleak are intentions are pure take us back to 1975" I recited. There was a bright flash and we landed in the same office in past. When the light cleared I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore but McGonagall had her wand pointed at us.

"In what year did Phoenix Potter learn to create a corporal Patronus?" She questioned

"Third due to dementor's my defence teacher Remus Lupin taught me through a boggart." I answered back. She nodded before turning to Sirius.

"When did you become illegal animagi?" She asked

"5th year in order to help my best friend on the full moon every month" Sirius answered. McGonagall answered before placing her wand back in her wand holder.

"Hi Sir" I said smiling slightly. He smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well hello Miss Potter and welcome back Mr Black. I take this is Mr Lupin's child Teddy? Minerva has caught me up to speed with your years at Hogwarts Miss Potter" Dumbledore explained. I nodded slightly.

"Now due to the fact you are older than my students and what you have done throughout your school years I believe I shall give the two of you the position of Defence against the dark arts teaching places. I will also have weekly meetings with you to discuss the future. I will be announcing the truth the the students this evening during the welcome feast after the sorting. You shall have your own quarters that lead to the Gryffindor common room. I also ask you help protect the castle from any unwanted visitors" He explained. Me and Sirius looked at each other then Teddy before finally agreeing.

"Excellent. Let's go then. Minerva is coming with us to introduce you. Please stand outside the hall doors until you are announced. May I say Miss Potter you look remarkably like your father except your eyes-" Dumbledore started before I cut him off.

"I have my mothers eyes. I've been told before" I nodded. He chuckled before leading us outside the room. Sirius still had his arm securely around my waist and leant down kissing my forehead.

"It will be fine" He whispered.


End file.
